Finding Tim Templeton
Andrew Scholte Finding Nemo spoof Cast * Andrew Scholte as Marlin * Tim Templeton (The Boss baby) as Nemo * Raven (Justice league vs. Teen titans) as Dory * Dumbledore (Harry Potter) as Gill * Po (Kung fu panda) as Bloat * Tigress (Kung fu panda) as Peach * Mushu (Mulan) as Bubbles * Alvin (Alvin and the chipmunks) as Gurgle * Fiona (Shrek) as Deb * Timon (The lion king) as Jacques * Hamm and Toys (Toy story) as Moonfish * Pumbaa (The lion king) as Nigel * Aladar (Dinosaur) as Mr. Ray * Nanotyrannus (Jurassic fight club) as Bruce * Cryolophosaurus and Torvosaurus (Dinosaur revolution) as Anchor and Chum * Surly (The nut job) as Worried fish * Rudy (Ice age: Dawn of the dinosaurs) as Anglerfish * Mumble (Happy feet) as Crush * Erik (Happy feet 2) as Squirt * Wolves (Frozen), Wolves (Beauty and the beast (1993)) and Wolves (Beauty and the beast (2017)) as Jellyfish * Coelophysis (Walking with dinosaurs) as Seagulls * Paarthurnax (Skyrim) as Whale * Wilbur (Charlotte's web) as Gerald * Thunder (The house of magic) as Sheldon * Rosebud (Air buddies) as Pearl * Kubo (Kubo and the two strings) as Tad * Robert Callaghan (Big hero 6) as Philip Sherman * Cass Hamada (Big hero 6) as Barbara * Jinx (Teen titans) as Darla Sherman * Sunshine as Coral * Carnotaurus (Dinosaur) as The Barracuda * Puss in boots (Shrek 2), Bolt and Jack Frost (Rise of the guardians) as Fish parents Scenes # New parents # A terrible fate # First day of school # Field trip # The drop off/Argument # Tim Templeton gets captured # Andrew Scholte meets Raven # Meeting Nanotyrannus, Cryolophosaurus and Torvosaurus # Toons are friends, not food # The Cage Gang # The cave # Rudy attacks # Tim Templeton's initation # Toy impressions # Wolves # The vents # Penguins # The good news # Off ramp # Raven speaks Dragon # Moss # Inside the Dragon/Reaching the city # The Airscum # Pigs # JINX! # Goodbye Raven # Tim Templeton and Raven # Poaching net # Reunion # Back at the State park # Cage escape/End credits Movie used * Finding Nemo (2003) Clips used * Andrew Scholte * The land before time (1988) * Dinosaur (2000) * The Boss Baby (2017) * Prehistoric park (2006) * Diary of a wimpy kid (2010) * Dinosaur planet: Alpha's egg (2003) * Shrek (2001) * Shrek 2 (2004) * Shrek the third (2007) * Shrek Forever after (2010) * Puss in boots (2011) * Bolt (2008) * Rise of the guardians (2012) * The house of magic (2013) * The fox and the hound (1981) * Air Buddies (2006) * Snow Buddies (2008) * Space Buddies (2009) * Santa Buddies (2009) * Spooky Buddies (2011) * Treasure Buddies (2012) * Super Buddies (2013) * Kubo and the two strings (2016) * Walking with dinosaurs (1999) * When dinosaurs roamed America (2001) * Moana (2016) * Mulan (1998) * Mulan 2 (2004) * Justice league vs. Teen titans (2016) * Teen titans: The Judas contract (2017) * Jurassic fight club (2008) * Dinosaur revolution (2011) * The nut job (2014) * Walking with dinosaurs (2013) * Big hero 6 (2014) * Kung fu panda (2008) * Kung fu panda 2 (2011) * Kung fu panda 3 (2016) * Alvin and the chipmunks (2007) * Alvin and the chipmunks: The squeakquel (2009) * Alvin and the chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) * Alvin and the chipmunks: Road chip (2015) * The lion king (1994) * The lion king 2: Simba's pride (1998) * The lion king 1 1/2 (2004) * Harry Potter and the sorcerer's stone (2001) * Ice age: Dawn of the dinosaurs (2009) * Toy story (1995) * Toy story 2 (1999) * Toy story 3 (2010) * Toy story 4 (2019) * Frozen (2013) * Beauty and the beast (1993) * Beauty and the beast (2017) * Happy feet (2006) * Happy feet Two (2011) * Planet Earth (2006) * WALL-E (2008) * Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014) * Spirit: Stallion of the cimarron (2002) * Hop (2011) * Legend of the guardians: The owls of Ga'hoole (2010) * Barnyard (2006) * Skyrim (2011) * Charlotte's web (1973) * Teen titans (2003) * A bug's life (1998) * Ratatouille (2007) Category:Andrewscholte15 Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs